


Часть корабля, часть команды

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Janice Rand for you, captain Kirk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Часть корабля, часть команды

_Часть корабля_

В книгах из далёких веков прошлого Дженис часто читала о назойливых девушках, которые, стремясь добиться внимания своего объекта обожания, только и делали, что пытались как можно чаще попасть в поле зрения своего объекта обожания. И ни в одной из этих книг ничего хорошего из их планов не выходило. Могло ли выйти? Едва ли. Своим постоянным мельканием перед глазами они только и делали, что раздражали возлюбленных.  
Она их ошибок повторять не собиралась. Она всегда старалась быть серой мышью. Атрибутом: «Есть, капитан Кирк». Прибором: «Да, капитан Кирк». Ничем больше. Частью корабля.

_Часть команды_

Кем она была? Кадетом, которого спустили капитану Кирку сверху для обучения. Космофлотским старшиной. Ещё одной девушкой в огромной команде «Энтерпрайза». Их было много, начиная от лейтенанта Ухуры и заканчивая рядовым Чайкиной. Процентов тридцать, наверное, ото всего экипажа флагмана космического флота.   
Но кем она была среди всех них, среди каждой из них? Винтиком. Частью огромного и слаженного механизма, работавшего безотказно и безэмоционально, словно по мановению логической палочки мистера Спока. Существом без пола. Быть может, это было даже и к лучшему.

_Часть корабля_

Порой «Энтерпрайз» казался ей чем-то слишком могущественным. Слишком сильным. Слишком живым. Огромный металлический гигант, который забирал и подчинял себе всех и каждого вокруг. Он постоянно избавлялся от кого-то из них, и на замену погибшему приходил новичок, который тоже не слишком долго держался на палубе. Либо сходил с неё добровольно, либо умирал. Таковы были правила ненасытного колосса.  
Порой она думала, что «Энтерпрайз» - это и не он, и не оно вовсе. Порой она думала, что об «Энтерпрайз» стоило говорить исключительно в женском роде. Порой она думала, что «Энтерпрайз» и вправду жена капитана Кирка. И вести себя в её присутствии стоило точно так же, как и в присутствии любой жены возлюбленного. Пытаться стать как можно более незаметной.

_Часть команды_

Со временем она добилась самого главного. Она влилась в коллектив капитанского мостика достаточно прочно, чтобы её долгое отсутствие или её потерю кто-то мог заметить. Её ежечасный доклад стал частью их повседневного расписания. Она приблизилась к компании этих титанов, этих живых легенд, к этой команде внутри команды, стала её почти неотъемлемой составляющей.   
Дженис стала частью жизни капитана Кирка. Это был успех. Возможно, самый главный успех в её жизни.

_Часть корабля_

Многого, слишком многого не понимали юные девы из любовных романчиков как двадцатого, так и двадцать первого, и даже двадцать второго веков, сталкивавшиеся с такой серьёзной соперницей, как корабль возлюбленного. Они пытались противопоставить себя ей, пытались заставить сделать выбор. И, тем самым, совершали свою главную ошибку. Корабль был не просто женой – он был игрушкой, самой желанной из всех.  
Дженис такой ошибки не допускала. Она пыталась превратить себя в часть этой игрушки, в маленькую матрёшку внутри большой.

_Часть команды_

Капитан Кирк часто сетовал самому себе, за что ему лично на воспитание отдали кадета-девушку. Молоденькая, юная, порой витающая в облаках. Ещё и влюбилась бы в него – вот где была бы потеха. Плохая шутка с плохим финалом. Потому что он любил только одну женщину. И её звали не Дженис. Её звали «Энтерпрайз»  
Но подопечной стоило отдать должное. Она, если и испытывала к нему что-то, умело это скрывала. Достаточно быстро он перестал относиться к ней настороженно, наблюдать за её щеками. Он привык к ней. Она стала частью его команды.

_Часть корабля_

Странное дело. Он стал слишком часто задумываться о том, что если бы у «Энтерпрайз» было человеческое лицо, то это определённо было бы лицо Дженис. Именно её. Не Ухуры. Не кого бы то ни было ещё. Дженис. Только она ассоциировалась у него с «Энтерпрайз». Она была её частью. Неотъемлемой, неотторжимой.  
Кирк любил только свой корабль. Кирк хранил верность только своему кораблю. Но теперь – не значило ли это, что он любил эту девушку и хранил верность ей?  
Однажды они умирали. Вот-вот «Энтерпрайз» должна была погибнуть И жили Кирк с ней долго и счастливо. И умерли в один день.   
В этот момент корабль словно издевалась над капитаном, сделавшим буквально всё, чтобы его спасти, но не сумевшим. Она привела к нему Дженис. Дженис, молчавшую, безропотно стоявшую рядом с ним. Дженис, чью ладонь он аккуратно взял в свою. И чувствовал не её – «Энтерпрайз».  
Ему казалось, или лампочки на приборах сложились в горестную улыбку?

_Часть команды_

Однако то был единичный случай, о котором потом ни Кирк, ни Дженис, ни «Энтерпрайз» старались не вспоминать. Возвращение к жизни вернуло всё на круги своя. Никто из присутствовавших на мостике не посмотрел косо на Джеймса, а старшина и капитан вернулись к рабочим отношениям. И вновь забота Джеймса Тиберия о ней стала такой же, как и забота о любом другом члене команды.  
На его несчастье, выручать её приходилось чаще, чем хотелось бы. Он не мог пожаловаться, что его кадет была обычной «девушкой в беде». Нет. Не была. Иначе бы не дослужилась до флагмана космического флота. Ей просто не везло.   
В первый раз это случилось, когда на палубе появился юноша по имени Чарли. Любопытный парень, у которого была какая-то странная мания – дружить. Только понятие о дружбе у него было весьма странным. Всё – ему, ничего – остальным. Остальным и его хорошего отношения должно было хватить с лихвой.  
Самое страшное началось, когда он влюбился в Дженис. Поначалу увлечение его не пугало. Только возбудило подозрения, что парень не совсем понимает, как развиваются отношения между мужчинами и женщинами. Не совсем понимает, как они отличаются от отношений между людьми и не только одного пола. Тем более, что Дженис сама постаралась найти выход из ситуации, приведя к юноше девушку, чьё сердце занято не было. Выход оказался не очень эффективным: сначала Чарли оскорбил её, а затем и вовсе заставил исчезнуть. Тогда-то все и поняли, какую страшную угрозу он из себя представляет. Но было слишком поздно.  
Как страшный сон, Дженис вспоминает тот день. День, когда этот подросток с силами, равными силам какого-нибудь языческого божка, зашёл к ней в комнату. Без разрешения. И решил сделать то, что обычно в его годы остаётся лишь грёзами юношей. Взять её. Она успела это понять только тогда, когда он сжал её в объятиях, разрывая короткое платье на спине. Когда он грубо – ну кто бы мог подумать, что человек с такими добрыми, ангельскими глазами на такое способен? - толкнул её на кровать. Когда в ответ на её сопротивление зажал ей рот рукой. Она пыталась сопротивляться. Но он чуть не свернул ей шею. И продолжил. Обнажая грудь, впиваясь в неё зубами до боли. Окончательно уничтожая её платье, оголяя бёдра, с необычайной силой для подростка срывая бельё. В этот момент к нему пришло осознание того, что снять нужно и собственную одежду. Он был вынужден убрать руку от её рта и дать ей небольшую свободу движения. Она, воспользовавшись этим, толкнула его. И тогда Чарли в буквальном смысле озверел. Он заставил её исчезнуть. Пропасть. Раствориться.  
Вернули её много позднее, когда прибыли те, кто его взрастил. Вернули в каюту, предварительно сообщив об этом капитану. Он был вынужден укутывать её, ещё находившуюся в лёгком шоке от поведения Чарли, в смятую простынь, при этом молча и невозмутимо смотря на её горевшие щёки и ни сантиметром ниже. После чего доводить до оружейной и уже там оставлять в одиночестве, дабы она переоделась и прибыла на мостик для суда над юношей. «Энтерпрайз» позаботилась о том, чтобы их никто не увидел.  
В следующий раз Джеймс Тиберий был вынужден выручать Дженис, когда бессмертная девочка приревновала его к ней. После того случая Кирк понял: привязанность перешла все границы. Он слишком явно выражал её. Дженис стала для него «Энтерпрайз». «Энтерпрайз» стала для него Дженис. Пока это не перешло в служебный роман, это нужно было заканчивать. Пока она ещё могла оставаться частью команды.

_Часть корабля_

«Энтерпрайз» не умела говорить. «Энтерпрайз» едва ли умела чувствовать. «Энтерпрайз» едва ли обладала даже тем, что называется «искусственный интеллект». Но для неё, как и для любого механизма, было не чуждо понятие отождествления. Эквивалентности. И пока Дженис была жива, между ней и сущностью корабля, этой мифической женой капитана, стояла стрелка в обе стороны. Даже когда Рэнд не было на корабле.  
Они заменяли Кирку друг друга. Девушка была для него воплощённым кораблём, «Энтерпрайз» не в железе и свете, но в плоти и крови. А лампы оборудования, каким бы цветом не горели, всегда смотрели на него её серо-голубыми глазами.   
Дженис запомнила его прощальный взгляд. Он не признавался в чувствах. Джеймс говорил ей молча, отстранённо и холодно самые дорогие слова. Кем для него она была. И кем она всегда будет для него.

_Частью корабля. Частью команды._


End file.
